The Earl and The Priestess
by Call-Me-Ryuzaki
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, now a twelve year old child, is thrown into England and becomes a maid of the Phantomhive manor. Things at the Phantomhive manor are always interesting. -This is a terrible summary. Just read it.-
1. Chapter 1

Her clothes no longer fit her. She held the familiar red and white kimono close to her body so it would not fall. It was dark and gloomy, rain clouds hovered above the foregin city. The streets were abandoned, leaving her lost and cold. She sighed. How did she even end up here? One minute she was fighting some sort of witch who happened to knock her out, and the next she wakes up in an alley way, her clothes to big for her.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her tangled raven hair. She knew for a fact that she wasn't in feudal japan. Perhaps she wasn't even in Japan at all anymore. Glancing at the window filled with toys, she finally caught of glimpse of herself in its reflection. She blinked. Was that little girl really her? She let out a shriek. That explained why her clothing didn't fit anymore.

Kagome looked at her small hands. "I wonder if I have my powers still..." she muttered. She shook her head. She'd find out later. She needed to find food and shelter. It looked as if it would start raining soon and she was in no postion to get sick.

Kagome continued to roam the streets until the sun began to peek over the horizon. By this time, she was starving. Kagome bit the nail of her thumb. What was she going to do? She didn't have any money for food and she had no where to stay. She didn't know where she was. She let out a sigh and leaned back against a wall. She needed some new clothes, her kimono was much to big for her. Not to mention the funny looks she was getting from passbyers.

 _"Damn that witch."_ Kagome thought _. "If Inuyasha hadn't been so reckless and charged into battle the way he did, I wouldn't be in this mess! When I get back I'll make sure he pays for this. Well... If I get back."_ She shook her head _. "First things first, I have to find a way of getting money._

Kagome spent that morning asking around if anyone was in need of assistance. However, luck was not on her side. She had been literally tossed out of several shops and buisnesses. The others who were kind, politely rejected her offer. No one needed a former a twelve, former sixteen, year old assisting them.

She began asking the people out on the streets if they needed assitance. At this point, Kagome was desperate. She even began to beg for a job of sorts.

"Excuse me sir," she tugged on the sleeve of a tall man dressed in a black. The man stopped and turned to Kagome. Her chocolate brown eyes clashed with his crimson red ones.

The man examined the small girl that had stopped him. Dirt covered her face and clothes, which seemed to be her size at all. They were much too large on her. He smiled down at her. "What can I do for you mi'lady?"

"I'll do anything! Please just give me some work to do!" She begged, cligging onto his arm.

The man stood there, staring at her. What should he do? Surely the young master didn't need another maid. But perhaps Mey-rin could use someone to talk to other than Finny and Bardroy. He decided he'd take full responibilties. She may not be skilled in the ways of the others, but that mattered not.

"How about serving Earl Phantomive as one of his servants?" He kneeled down so he was eye to eye with her.

"Yes! Anything!" she cried out.

"Very good. Now let's go, my master is awaiting my arrival." With that said the man stood up and offered her a hand. Kagome slid her hand into his and fell in step with him. "What is your name?"

"Ah. Kagome Higurashi."

"Are you perhaps from Japan? Why are you here in England?" he questioned glancing down at her.

Kagome panicked slightly. _"What should I tell him? I can't exactly tell him that I traveled from feudal japan and somehow ended up here in England because of a witch."_ "I was smuggled here." she lied.

"And you managed to escape your captors?" Kagome nodded. "You may call me Sebastian."

After a 30 minute walk, Sebastian and Kagome arrived at the Phantomhive manor. Kagome gaped at the size of the mansion. She had never seen a house so big. She wondered if Sebastian tended to the house all on his own. Surely not. Someone with a house this large must have a lot of servants.

"Come along now. We don't have long. You must be presentable when meeting Lord Phantomhive." Sebastian said from atop the stairs.

"Oh. Right!" Kagome ran up the stairs to catch up with the handsome butler, careful not to trip over her kimono. Inside, Kagome marveled at the beauty of the mansion. It was well cleaned and yet she did not see another servant walking the halls.

"This will be your room while you stay." He opened the room and stepped inside. It was a plain room with a twin sized bed, a dresser, and a wardrobe.

"Well... It beats sleeping on the cold hard ground." Kagome muttered to herself as she stepped inside.

"I will have Mey-rin fetch you some suitable clothing later this evening after dinner prepartions have been made." He opened the closet and fished through. "Hmm nothing seems to be your size. Very well, I will have to make you some clothing. I shall return within the hour. Do make yourself at home. After dinner, I shall introduce you to the Earl Phantomhive."

"Y-yes. Thank you Sebastian. I appreciate everything you've done for me thus far."

"Not a problem mi'lady. Now if you'll excuse me."

Kagome smiled and fell back onto the bed. "England huh..." She rolled over on her side. "I wonder who this Phantomhive character is."


	2. Chapter 2

Just as promised, Sebastian returned to her room. In his arms was none other than a maid's outfit that looked just her size. Behind him was a young women with plum-red hair tied in pigtails.

"This is Meirin and she will be the one to show you the ropes. Of course, I'll assist when I can. These are for you. Meirin help Kagome get bathed and dress. Make sure she is presentable for lord Phantomhive." Sebastian instructed. He handed her the maid outfit and excused himself.

"Alrighty then! Lets get you cleaned up!" Meirin took Kagome by the wrist and led her into the bathroom were she drew her bath. Kagome allowed the bubbly girl to wash and rinse her hair. Nothing was said between the two girls. The only sound in the bathroom was Meirins cheerful humming.

After her bath Meirin helped dress Kagome in the maids outfit and brushed out the tangles in her hair. "My you have such beautiful hair!" she commented as she gently brushed out the tangles from her raven locks. She then slipped her hair into a pony tail. "Now lets go get you something to eat. You can meet the others as well!"

"The others?" Kagome questioned.

"Why yes of course! Baldroy, Finny, and Tanaka." she said.

"You mean to tell me there are only five of you in this manor? Six counting the Earl." they must have been pretty amazing and diligent workers for the manor to sparkle the way it does.

"Seven of us."

"Seven?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor Kagome! You're one of us now." she smiled and guided the young girl threw the halls.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Sebastian tended to the young earl, he couldn't help but allow his mind the wander to the girl he had taken in _. "Why would she lie about being smuggled in?"_

"Sebastian. You said you needed to speak to me about something?" Sebastian smiled at his master.

"Ah yes of course. I shall return shortly. The matter of what I wish to speak to you about must be present. If you'll excuse me." He turned and left to go fetch the new maid.

She was found sitting with the other three, eating a slice of cake.

"Sebastian, did you make this cake?" Kagome asked without even looking up from her plate.

"Indeed I did. Is it to your liking?" _"How did she know I was here? Her back is facing me."_ Mystery surrounded this young girl.

"It's very good! I've never tasted anything like it." she let out a blissful sigh as she finished the last bite.

"Sebastian is a great cook! He can whip up something from out of no where!" Meirin exclaimed. Her hands rested on her cheeks as a small blush formed on them as well.

"I hate to interupt, but we must be going now. I'm sure Lord Phantomhive is very eager to meet you."

"Of course." Kagome slid from the chair and followed after Sebastian.

"You will address the Lord as Master or Sir." he instructed her.

"R-right." Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. She was moments away from meeting a very powerful person. She grew nervous with each passing second and before she realized it, they were standing at the door to his study.

Sebastian raised his hand and knocked and opened the door.

"My lord." he bowed.

Kagome followed suit and bowed, her eyes to the ground.

"Sebastian. Who is this?"

A tap on her shoulder made her jump and straighten back up. Her eyes connected with his blue one. She blinked. She didn't expect the lord to be so... young.

"My lord. I brought her here just under two hours ago in hopes you would allow her to serve you."

"She's a little young don't you think?" the boy said.

Kagome's eye twitched. _"You're one to talk."_

"Not at all my lord."

"Girl."

"Y-yes." Kagome stuttered.

"What's your name?"

"My name?" Kagome's mind went blank for a second. Sebastian nudged her. "R-Right. It's Kagome Higurashi... Sir."

"I see." He turned his back to look out the window. "I will allow you stay here as a servant. Sebastian you will teach her everything she needs to know to work in the Phantomhive manor."

"Yes, my lord."

"You may go now. Sebastian you stay here." He looked back at her as she bowed and excused herself.

"Is there something you needed my lord?"

"I want you to dig up any information on her. I want to make sure she isn't a spy or anything. Do it swiftly. I haven't got all day."

"As you wish."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome somehow managed to make it back to the kitchen without getting lost. _"Glad to know I can still sense aura's."_

"Kagome? Are you okay? You looked like you've seen a ghost." Finny pointed out as she entered the room. As soon as the door closed, Kagome collapsed to her hands and knees.

"For someone so young, he sure is intimidating." Kagome shivered. It was like his blue eye was piercing into her soul. It was almost like staring into Sesshomaru's cold eyes.

"Really now? I guess since he's so small and young, he isn't very scary to us." Baldroy rubbed the back of his head. "Sebastian is the scary one."

"That he is!" Meirin chimed. "Especially if he's angry!"

"Say... What's Lord Phantomhive's name?" Kagome picked herself off the ground and seated herself in the chair she was sitting in before she had left with Sebastian.

"Ciel!" Finny grinned.

"Ciel Phantomhive..." Kagome mumbled.

"Well, It's getting late. Off to bed with you." Meirin let out a yawn. "I'll show you back to your room."

Kagome nodded and followed after her. She was getting rather tired. As they approached the staircase, they encountered none other thn Ciel and Sebastian.

"Ah. Off to bed are we Kagome?" Sebastian smiled at her.

"Oh, uh, Yes. Meirin was showing me where my room is since I don't know my way around quite yet."

"Meirin you may leave, we'll be passing by her room anyway."

"Oh. Alright then. Goodnight Kagome!" Meirin waved goodbye and headed off to her quarters.

"Come along now. The young master gets rather grumpy when he's tired."

"I do not!" the said boy snapped.

Kagome felt the corner of her lips twitch as the two interacted. It didn't seem like Sebastian was his butler at all.

"U-uh... Thank you... For allowing me to serve you, sir." Kagome smiled at Ciel who merely looked the opposite direction, a tint of pink dusting his cheeks.

"Goodnight Kagome. I'll see you early in the morning."

"Goodnight Sebastian. Goodnight m-master." she mentally slapped herself as she quickly closed the door and threw herself on the bed. "How embarassing." Kagome mumbled into the pillow. "Having to call someone master. It's just weird!" Her cheeks burned a bright red.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sebastian, I want a full report on her by tomorrow morning." Ciel ordered as Sebastian undressed him.

"I will see to it tonight." Sebastian responded. "By tomorrow morning you'll know who Kagome Higurashi is."

"Good."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/n:

Ideas and suggestions you'd like to see in the story are welcomed.

:)


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean there are no records on her?"

Sebastian sighed. "It is just as I said my lord. There is not a single file on anyone with the name of Kagome Higurashi. It's as if she appeared from thin air."

Ciel glared at the empy file. There wasn't even so much as a photo of her. If there was no record of her, then who exactly was Kagome Higurashi? Where had she come from? He had been informed that she had lied about being smuggled into the country, but everything else had been nothing but the god's honest truth.

"I don't have time for this right now. We're expecting a very important guest from Japan in a few days. I want you and the others to get everything prepared for his arrival. He is, after all, a very powerful buisness owner." Ciel leaned back in his chair.

"As you wish my lord." Sebastian smiled and gave his young master a low bow.

"Since that girl is Japanese, use that to you're advantage. She'll come in handy."

The next few days were filled with the Phantomhive servants preparing for their guest from Japan. Kagome was actually in charge of this project, seeing as she was japanese herself and would know more about japanese culture better than anyone else. Ciel had put her to the task as if to test her. Kagome knew she was already qualified to handle them. They were much easier to please than a certain silver haired half demon she knew. Her eye twitched at the mere thought of him.

"Kagome, what kind of dishes should be served?" Bard asked , pulling her from her thoughts.

She tapped her chin. "Mmm well riceballs should be served, seeing as how they are very popular in Japan. For desert it should definatly be Mitarshi Dango's, and as for the main dish... maybe Sukiyaki!" Kagome clapped her hands together in delight. It had been a long time since she had had Sukiyaki.

"Alright, everyone let's get to work! Bard and I will work on making the Sukiyaki. Meirin I assume you can handle making the desert?" He raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Of course!" she saluted him and took off to prepare the desert, with Kagome instructing her in how to make them. Sebastian, of course, already knew how to prepare Sukiyaki, seeing as he was simply one hell of a butler.

Sebastian watched her from the side. It seemed as if she had experience with ordering people around. She was not from a royal family, so she couldn't have been trained in the art of leadership. Perhaps it came naturally?

As they waited for the main dish to finish cooking, they set to work preparing the manor for their guest. Kagome assisted Sebastian in setting the table as the others worked about the manor.

Kagome hummed as she laid silverware on the table.

"What is it you are humming?" Sebastian asked her. "I haven't heard of it before."

"Ah. It's called Kagome Kagome." she said. "Kagome, Kagome, The bird in the cage. When, will iy come out? In the dark time before daybreak, a crane and a tortoise slipped and fell. Who is right behind my back?" she softly sang aloud.

"Sebastian, our guest will be arriving any minute now. Be ready to greet him at the door. Kagome you and the others will be serving the two of us tonight, understood?" Ciel's one visible blue eye pierced through her like a thousand needles.

"Y-yes sir!" she squeaked. His eyes were just so captivating. She could get lost in his eyes if it were not for his constant glare.

"No go and inform the others."

"R-right!" she scrambled away to announce to the others.

"Bard you'll be serving the main dish, Meirin, you will poor the beverage. Finny will serve the rice balls and Kagome you will serve the dango's. Tanaka, you're doing a fine job already." Sebastian instructed.

"Hohohoho." the elderly man replied.

"Yes sir!" they all said in unison.

"Now. Prepare yourseleves everyone. Our guest is here." Just as those words left his lips, the doorbell rang and Sebastian was gone in a flash. Upon opening the door, Sebastian was stunned at the man's presence. His aura was quite intimadting and demanded respect from those around. Those cold golden eyes pierced into his very being, but the butler smiled nonethless.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor." Sebastian graciously took the man's coat and passed it off to Tanaka who left to hang it up. "Right this way. We have dinner set up in the garden."

The man said nothing. His golden gaze never left the butler's back. _"A demon? How intriguing that a young boy would form a contract with one as powerful as he."_ The man allowed a small, unnocticeable, smile stretch across his lips.

Of course he had done reserach on the Phantomhive head and was quite surprised to see that it was actually a young boy leading a succesful company.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor. I am Ciel Phantomhive, the head of the household." The boy stepped before the man and held out his hand. The man slipped his hand into his and gave a firm handshake.

"It's a pleasure."

"Sebastian, please seat our guests. Dinner will be served shortly." Sebastian pulled the seat out for the man and bowed before leaving to fetch the servants.

As the two worked out a negatioation, Bard served them their dinner.

"Sukiyaki?" the man commented. "I wasn't aware that those of this country served traditional japanese foods."

"We don't." Ciel responded. "However, one of our servants happens to be from Japan and was in charge of tonights meal."

"Interesting."

"Meirin."

"R-right young master." the plum haired maid shakily stepped up to the side of the table and poured their guest a glass of wine, without actually spilling it all over the place. With that done and out of the way, Meirin quickly left, her face hot.

"Meirin? Are you alright?" Kagome asked her.

"My, that man outside is quite handsome, yes he is." she said. "Oh right you might want to go ahead and serve the riceballs and dango's."

"Right! Finny let's go!"

"Coming!" he grinned and headed for the door, opening it for Kagome as they strolled up to the garden.

"Tonights desert is simple; Mitarshi Dango's and a side of riceballs. I do hope you enjoy them." Sebastian stepped aside and allowed Kagome and Finny into the clearing.

Kagome froze in her step. Her chocolate brown eyes rested on the man sitting across the table from Ciel. "No... It couldn't be..." she whispered.

The man turned his gold gaze to her and found his own eyes widening. Quickly he stood up from the table.

"Miko...?"

"Lord Sesshomaru."


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru could only stare at her with wide golden eyes. If his memory served right, she was much taller and older. There was no mistaken it. Her scent was still the same, however it was mixed with that of the others.

She couldn't believe it. Sesshomaru was here and alive. Nothing much had changed since she had last seen the demon lord. In fact the only thing different was the markings were gone and he was dressed in different clothing.

"I thought you were dead." he spoke, breaking the silence.

Kagome tensed. She had not told anyone of the Phantomhive manor where she actually came from and now she was sure she was going to be questioned. The glare Ciel was sending her was one that demanded answers.

"You know her?" Sebastian asked, stepping beside Kagome, laying a hand on her head.

"I do." He lowered himself into his seat and threw the priestess a smirk. "In fact, she has my upmost respect." Sesshomaru was not an idiot. He knew that she didn't want the others to know, however, a little teasing would do just fine. He knew she was going to be questioned by Ciel later, that much was clear. "I was going to decline your request Earl Phantomhive. However, since you have custody of Kagome, I will accept your request. Kagome. You and I will get together sometime and you WILL tell me why you disappeared and of your apperance."

"Of course." She smiled at the demon lord.

Sesshomaru stood up and bowed. "The meal was very much appreciated. I have other things I must attend to. Excuse me."

He stepped away from the table and stopped before Kagome. He bent down on one leg.

"Sesshomaru, before you go, do you know why I was brought to this specific time? Please tell me you know something."

"I do." he answered lowly. "The witch that cast this spell was displeased to see the way my half brother was treating you. The 'curse' she put on you was nothing more than a blessing, as she told me. "Your Heart's Desire," she said." He stood up and laid a hand atop her head. "However the spell locked your powers away. I will unlock those powers if you so please."

"Please." she said.

"Very well." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and allowed his Youki to wrap around the small girl. As soon as his Youki touched her, her powers exploded, causing him to retreat a few steps back and quickly withdrew his youki. Of course, no human could feel the power radiating off the small girl, but Sesshomaru and Sebastian were another story.

Sebastian couldn't believe that a young girl, no older than his lord, could possess such power. "A priestess." he whispered beneath his breathe.

Sesshomaru shot him a cold look telling him to keep his mouth shut. It was in that moment that Sebastian realized that this Sesshomaru character was no human. He head heard tales of a powerful lord of Feudal Japan. Sesshomaru of the Western Lands.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She smiled up at him.

"As for your apperance, I am afraid it is permanent. I wish you well Miko." He turned and walked past Sebastian. "If I find she is injuried under your watch, demon, I will personally see to it that you be erased from this world." Sesshomaru whispered as he walked by.

Who knew twelve year old Kagome knew such an important buisness man.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/n

Ideas for this story would be much appreciated.

High key struggling guys XD

How do I develope their realtionship?

Don't forget Ciel is engaged to Lizzy.

How do I handlleee thissss TT^TT

I need your support guys.

Either PM me orr write it in a review

Thanks for all the comments

:)


	5. Chapter 5

He feared her. Well, not necessarily her, but what she could do, her powers. Any demon in their right mind would fear her kind. For once in his life, Sebastian was actually afraid of a human. A small human child at that. He was afraid to even touch her, scared that her powers would lash out and purify him. Yet, that hadn't seemed to be the case with that man, Sesshomaru.

It was no surprise that Ciel was highly suspicious of the girl either. She did know the man after all. Ciel had done his research on the man named Sesshomaru, as did Sebastian. There was no mistaken that the man was none other than the Sesshomaru from the legends of Feudal Japan. A power lord that controlled the western lands. Even Sebastian couldn't win against someone like him.

Ciel tapped his fingers on the desk, lost in his thoughts. Somehow that girl was connected to Sesshomaru, more so than she was letting on. "But how? She is a mere human child, yet she has his utmost respect?. How could someone like her know such a being? Does she even know he is not a human? And why did he call her 'miko'? " Ciel's gaze slipped over to Sebastian who, like him, was lost in his own thoughts. His blue eye narrowed slightly. "Sebastian."

"Yes my lord?"

"What do you know about this situation?"

"Are you speaking of Kagome and Sesshomaru?"

"Of course. What else would I be speaking about?"

"I see." Sebastian sighed. "As you are fully aware, Sesshomaru is Lord of the Western Lands, even to this day. His claim over his land hasn't changed. Only modified for current times. How Sesshomaru Taisho and Kagome Higurashi know each other, I do not know. What I do know is that Kagome is very... powerful."

"Oh? How so? You said yourself she is just a human girl."

"That is true. She is just a human child, however, a long time ago there used to be humans with special abilities. These abilities allowed those humans to permanently destroy demons with just a single touch. Even one such as I or Sesshomaru would stand a change against these humans. They're called Priestesses and their powers are holy, disintegrating anything that is evil." Sebastian explained to his master.

"So what you are saying is that she is, in fact, one of these priestess?"

"Indeed and," he swiftly made his way to the door and yanked it open. Kagome fell face first onto the floor. "A very powerful one."

Kagome quickly stood up. "I wasn't eavesdropping!" she blurted. Quickly, she slapped her hands over her mouth.

Ciel motioned for her to step closer to his desk. Her feet moved on their own and before she knew it, she was right in front of his desk. "Is everything Sebastian told me accurate?"

Kagome nodded.

"So, priestess, can you demonstrate these powers of yours?" Ciel wasn't sure if he was buying it or not. It all sounded like something straight from a fairy tale.

"I can." Kagome dropped her hands to her sides. "But in order to do so, I need a weapon, a bow and arrow will do nicely."

"Sebastian! Fetch Kagome and bow and arrow and meet us out in the garden."

"Understood." And he was gone, just like that.

Ciel led Kagome to the gardens where he instructed Finny to set up a target. Sebastian returned moments later with the requested items in his hand. Kagome stood across the yard, directly in front of the target. It was a good 100 feet away, nothing she couldn't handle thought.

After Naraku's defeat, to save herself from boredom, she practiced archery, with the help of other skilled archers that would pass through the village from time to time. She also became quite skilled in making remedies for various types of poisons using herbs taught to her by Kaeda and, surprisingly, Kikyo.

Kagome had been shocked when the dead priestess offered words of advice on different herbs and what they did and what they were used for. Nonetheless, she was grateful to her. The final thing she learned was using her powers more effectively. Kagome now could heal the wounded, both human and demon.

Taking a deep breathe, Kagome took her stance, like she had done so many times in the past. She wondered if her height would effect her ability to fire the arrow. Shaking her head, she dismissed the thought.

Sebastian could practically feel the power radiating all around her and found himself stepping further back away from her. Away from the energy. Of course, this went noticed by Ciel. That boy was very observant.

Pulling the bowstring back, Kagome allowed her powers to flow through the arrow. It felt right to hold a bow in her hand, yet it was also very painful doing so. Painful memories that is. Her grip on the bow tightened.

 **~Flashback~**

 _"Inuyasha! Stop!" Kagome screamed as she raced after the half demon clothed in red. Of course the idiot wouldn't listen to her and he was already out of ear shot. Sitting him wouldn't work at the moment._

 _Kagome jumped on Kirara, behind Sango. "What's his problem?" Sango asked her._

 _"He caught the scent of a Witch and she happens to have a jewel shard on her. The last one we need to complete the jewel." she explained as Kirara raced after Inuyasha. Kagome sighed. Why did he have to do such reckless things. He never listened to her anymore, not since Kikyo joined their group._

 _When they finally caught up with Inuyasha, he was already huffing and puffing, his sword by his side. His glare directed to the witch that stood a few feet from them. "Inuyasha!" Kagome jumped off the demon cat and dropped to his side. She set a hand on his shoulder only to have it smacked away._

 _"I don't need your help wench." he snapped, standing up._

 _"Well excuse me for trying to help!" Kagome growled getting into his face._

 _"I don't want your damn help! You're nothing but a burden to the rest of us!" he glared at her. "You can't even defend yourself properly and you're always getting hurt yourself! Why don't you just go home Kagome! You're not needed here anymore. Once we collect this shard, the jewel will be complete and you will no longer have any reason to stay here!"_

 _Kagome stood there, her fists tightly clenched. She bit her lip to keep from crying._

 _"Inuyasha! How rude could you possibly be!" Sango sneered._

 _"Yes brother, even I think that was below even you." the familiar voice of Lord Sesshomaru spoke from the treeline. "It is not wise to speak of the Miko in such a way."_

 _"Let's just get the shard." Kagome said lowly. She walked past Inuyasha, keeping her gaze to the ground, avoiding eye contact with anyone._

 _She stepped before the witch who had not said a thing since they arrived. "Here." she handed her the jewel. "Priestess, why do you let him treat you like that? He should treat you with respect, not like some piece of dirt."_

 _"It doesn't matter." She whispered._

 _"It does matter. My dear, you deserve someone who will love you for you. Not for who they think you are or who you were in your past life. I will grant you the happiness you deserve." the witch put her hand over Kagome's heart. Kagome felt herself lose control over her own body. "Fuse the shard with the jewel." And so she did. Kagome felt herself unable to disobey. Her body did just that, combine the shard with the rest of the jewel._

 _The area was filled with a bright pink light that died away moments later. The jewel was gone. She could feel it inside her, where it belonged. Safe from any danger. Without any warning, the witch began chanting a spell. The wind picked up debri from around the two, shielding them from their sight._

 _The others desperately tried to reach Kagome, but the witch had thrown up a barrier to keep them out. All they could do was watch. Unable to do anything. They couldn't even so much as hear what was said inside the barrier._

 _"Why isn't she fighting back?!" Sango cried out, slamming her fist into the barrier repeatedly. Miroku grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him where she cried._

 _When the wind had died down and the debris was gone, the only one left standing there was the witch. Kagome was gone without a trace._

 **~End Flashback~**

 _"Damn it."_ She didn't hate the witch, she just wished that she had a say in this. Thinking back, she probably would have turned down the offer of happiness. She also hated the fact that she was a twelve year old girl once again.

She finally released the bowstring, allowing the arrow to soar through the clearing, surrounded in its pink light of purification energy. Instead of just hitting the center of the target, the arrow completely shattered it and embedded itself deep into the tree behind it.

"Oops." Kagome grumbled. She turned and rubbed the back of her head. "I let my anger get the best of me and overdid it a little."

Sebastian knew she was powerful, but he didn't realize just how powerful she actually was. It was no secret that Kagome knew he was, in fact a demon. Weren't priestesses known to purify demons? If that was the case, why has she not done so? Perhaps it was a rather good thing to have her on his side.

"Don't worry Sebastian," Kagome smiled up at him. "I won't purify you because you are simply a demon. If you attempt to take my life, that's another story. I will not purify a demon that has done me no harm."

"I see." Sebastian visibly relaxed. "Thank you for easing my troubled mind."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Months passed by quickly and Ciel found himself constantly thinking about a certain raven haired maid. Her powers wer intriguing, they were nothing like Finny's superhuman strength or Meirin's sharp shooting skills. This was on a totally different level from them. A mere human girl was more powerful than his demon butler.

Oh yes, Ciel had noticed everytime they made physical contact with each other, Sebastian would tense, as if he was waiting to be purified. It was rather amusing to watch the butler avoid coming in contact with the small girl. To think Sebastian feared a human. A human child at that.

Over the past few months, Ciel had kept Kagome rather close, mainly to keep an eye on her. She was still surrounded with so much mystery. He wanted to uncover her past and find out who she really was. However, he hasn't discovered a single thing about her past and quite frankly he was rather annoyed about it. Instead, he found himself engaged into a friendship, as she called it, with her. He would never admit it, but it was obvious to anyone who watched the two interact with one another.

 _"Sometimes I wish I didn't have these powers."_ she had admitted one morning while they were enjoying tea in the garden. Both he and Sebastian had been quite shocked to hear this from her.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Sebastian questioned as he filled her tea cup up.

She had merely smiled and waved it off, changing the subject to something else.

"Ciel!" Kagome opened the door to his study and peeked inside. "Sebastian and I are going to run into town for a moment!"

"Do whatever you want." he said. Kagome smiled and closed the door.

The manor was quite, something he was greatful for. It seemed as if he couldn't get peace and quite much anymore. Ciel Phantomhive valued this time more than anything else.

000000000000000000000000000

Kagome skipped alongside Sebastian as they strolled through the town, collecting various things for the manor. _"If I even see that witch again, I must thank her. I don't think I've ever felt this happy before."_

"Psst, little girl." a figure sitting at a table cloaked in black motioned for her to come closer. Kagome blinked and stepped before her, Sebastian following her.

"Y-yes?"

"Would you like me to tell you your future?" she asked.

Kagome sighed. "Please, this is just a trick to get money out of me. Well lady, jokes on you. I don't have any. Now if you'll excuse me." She turned to leave.

"I can prove to you that what I do is no trick, my dear."

"Can you now?"

The woman nodded and motioned for her to lean across the table. She then whispered to go. "If this were a trick then how would I know that the one you loved, Inuyasha, choose the undead over you?"

Kagome stepped back and stared at the woman with wide eyes. "How did you..."

"Now now. I will not charge you." She snatched Kagome's hand and stared closely at her palm. "I see, both terrible and great things are coming. Much sooner than you realize. A heart will be broken, and a silent confession. Be wary of the dangers that surround the young Earl." she released Kagome. "I wish you good luck in your love affairs."

"Excuse us, we really must go now. Thank you for your time." Sebastian gave the woman a smile and guided a shell shocked Kagome away and back into the carriage.

 _"A broken heart..."_ Kagome thought _. "A silent confession? What could that possibly mean?"_

As the carriage pulled away the woman smiled _. "My dear Kagome, you're welcome for bringing you here. Your heart desires to be loved and that is what you shall get. After all, you deserve it far more than anyone else. If it weren't for you, none of us would cease to exist if Naraku had successfully taken the shikon no tama."_

00000000000000000000000000

A/n:

I am on Tumblr now guys!

:)

I have a request. Just something for fun.

Would anyone be willing to do a Kagome/Ciel amv?

Like... That would be amazing.

If someone does, please send me the link!

Let me know what you thought of this chapter.

:)


	6. Chapter 6

When Kagome and Sebastian returned to the manor, it had all been decked out in pink. Both of them froze, Kagome's jaw hit the floor and Sebastian sighed. "We were only gone for like an hour!"

"Lady Elizabeth is here." As if on cue, Meirin, Finny, and Bard, came skidding around the corner. Finny and Bard had been put in dresses and had makeup on their faces. The three of them hid behind Kagome and Sebastian.

"Lady Elizabeth?" Kagome looked up at the butler with a questioning gaze. Sebastian forced a smile on his face as a blonde girl rounded the same corner the others had. In her hands was yet another dress, probably for Meirin. She skidded to a stop and her wide bright green ones clashed with Kagome's chocolate brown ones.

Kagome blinked. She was a very pretty young girl.

"Sebastian, who is she?" she asked pointing to Kagome.

"This is our new maid Kagome Higurashi. Kagome this is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordela Midford."

"I-it's nice to meet you!" Kagome squeaked out. She'd never imagined she'd meet so many important people in her life.

"It's nice to meet you as well!" Elizabeth gave her a curtsey. She then looked at the dress in her hand and then back to Kagome, giving her a mishevious look.

"Oh no..." Kagome took a step back as the blonde haired girl stepped forward. She then lunged forward at Kagome who quickly sidestepped and took off through the mansion, with Lady Elizabeth following after her.

"Come back! I just want to make you look cuter than you already are!" she yelled after the raven haired priestess who ran like a demon was chasing after her.

"Like hell I'm putting that on!"

"At least now she's not bothering us." Bard visibly relaxed as he watched Elizabeth chase after Kagome. "I can't believe she actually ran away from Lady Elizabeth."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Does the young master know she is here?" Finny asked the others.

Sebastian sighed. Lady Elizabeth always did show up unannounced. Perhaps he should let Ciel know that she is here. Or maybe he'll hear her.

Kagome's screech intruppted his thoughts. He looked up to see, not only Ciel at the top of the staircase, but Elizabeth tackle Kagome to the floor. Ciel had froze in his spot as he witnessed Elizabeth take down his newest maid.

Kagome struggled beneath the weight of the girl as she giggled, trying to take Kagome's clothes off and put her in the dress she held in her hands. She had just began to lift the clothing over Kagome's head, exposing the area where she her scar was, when she was interupted.

"Elizabeth, that's enough." Ciel's voice rang out. His observant gaze did not miss the scar on her side. As his face turned a red color, he made a mental note to ask about it later. Kagome looked up at a red faced Ciel with a greatful look in her eyes.

"I only wanted to make her look cuter than she already is Ciel!" Elizabeth whined as she lifted herself off of Kagome.

"I'd rather you not torture my servants." he sighed. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you!" she beamed. "So I snuck away and came here!"

"Hey Sebastian," Kagome dusted her clothes off as she approached the demon butler. "What's their relationship?"

"Lady Elizabeth is engaged to the young lord."

"E-engaged?" Kagome nearly fell over. "But they're so young!"

"Yes. Noble's are often put in arranged marriages when they are young." he explained to her. "Surely you were aware of this."

The priestess shook her head. "I'd hate to be put in an arranged marriage. I'd want to marry the one I love. Noblemen are brutal." leaving no room for anything else to be said, Kagome stalked off, taking her bag of ingrediants to the kitchen. Sebastian followed after her.

 _"Engaged huh..."_ Kagome shook her head _. "Why do I care if he's engaged. I am but a mere servant girl. A commoner."_ It was no shocker she had formed an attachment to the young lord. A friendship of sorts. It was fate.

But fate had other things in store for the priestess.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/n:

Ahh this chapter is really short I know. I'm having a bit of writers block with this


	7. Chapter 7

As Kagome and Sebastian prepared for the evening meal, several loud crashes were heard throughout the manor. Sebastian let out a long sigh and turned towards the priestess. "I trust you can take care of things while I check on the others."

"Of course." She smiled as the butler left the room. Sebastian was grateful that Kagome was not as clumsy as the others were. She hardly caused any unnecessary problems for him. Kagome hummed as she continued cooking. It had been only been a few short hours when she was nearly forced into a dress by Lizzy. Kagome had let out a sigh of relief when the blonde girl had finally left to go home. She was too much to handle, even more so than Inuyasha.

Sebastian returned to the kitchen a few minutes later. "I will return shortly. I must go out and get replacements for the teacups that Meirin broke. I'm leaving you in charge of the manor."

"M-me? B-but wouldn't bard be more suitable? He's the adult!" Kagome mentally cringed. If she had been her actual age, she wouldn't have protested. However, seeing as how she is a mere twelve year old child, she wouldn't have much influence on them.

"No need to worry. I have given them each specific chores that are needed to be done. You just need to check on them every now and then." he said to her.

"Yes sir." Kagome grumbled.

"Take care." and with that he was gone.

Kagome let out another sigh and set the temperature to low. Dinner wasn't for another few hours, so there was no need to rush things. With nothing more to do, she decided to go and check on Meirin and the others.

As she got ready to jump off the stool, the door behind her creaked open. For a moment, she thought it was one of the others, but then she remembered that Sebastian had assigned each of them to a specific task, not to mention she didn't recognize the aura.

Her blood ran cold as the intruder approached her from behind. She quickly turned around, hands glowing with purification energy, only for the said person to grab a hold of her wrist.

"Now now priestess, you can't harm humans. But I'm not exactly human either!" He cackled. "My how the mighty fall! Now that that butler is gone, I can actually take the Earl and get a good ransom."

"How did you know I was a priestess?" Kagome hissed glaring up at the man. She cursed her small body.

"Every demon knows who you are." he grinned and held up his hand, showing her the two rings on his middle and index finger. "You see this ring here?" he wiggled his index finger. "This was made to block any human with special powers to sense my youki! So you're powers are basically useless. And this one." he wiggled his middle finger and his smile grew. "This one was made especially for your kind! You wonder why there are no more priestess in the world? It's because each and every one of them lost their powers. After years of research, my master developed this rings just for this purpose. And now, Shikon Miko, your powers are mine!"

Kagome struggled in the man's grip, but he was much bigger than she was. His hand gripped her head and she suddenly felt her energy being drained from her small body. She continued to struggle in vain as the main laughed.

"S-sebastian... When he gets... Here... you're dead." She hissed.

"That's where you're wrong." he said. "As soon as the butler was gone, I wasted no time in throwing up a barrier made of priestess energy. If he so much as touches it, he'll die! Did I forget to mention that? The ring also allows me to use those stolen powers! The other servants were no match against my demonic powers. Don't worry I haven't killed them yet. When I get done with you, I'll kill you and the others and then I'll take Earl Phantomhive and make a fortune!"

"Damn. You." Kagome reached behind her for anything. A knife hopefully. Instead her hand landed on the open sack of flour. She mentally smirked as she felt the sharp blade of the enough. Quickly locating the handle of the knife, she gripped it tight and jabbed him right in the eye causing him to let her go to hold his bleeding eye. She took this opportunity to dash out of the kitchen and in search of Ciel. He was going to be pissed when he found her.

Running up the stairs and through the corridors, she finally made it to his study. She slammed open the doors and closed them behind her, locking eyes with Ciel.

"What is the meaning of this!?" he snapped glaring at her. Kagome dove over his desk, taking him with her and hid beneath it and slapped a hand over his mouth. Ciel struggled in her tight grip.

"Shh!" her hand pressed a little harder against his mouth. Ciel stopped moving. The look of fear in her eyes was enough. Something serious was happening. After Kagome was sure he wouldn't yell at her, she removed her hand, but still kept close to him.

"Where is Sebastian?" he whispered.

"He went to go get more teacups because Meirin broke the others. It doesn't even matter, Sebastian won't be able to enter the mansion."

"Why?"

"The bastard pulled up a barrier after Sebastian left. Finny and the others are probably tied up somewhere." Kagome bit her nail. _"And he drained the majority of my powers. What do I do? Come on Kagome think!"_

The door slammed open. "Come out, come out, come out, wherever you are! I'll make sure to kill you nice and slowly as payment for ruining my ruin! I might make your death quick if you reveal yourself to me now."

Kagome visibly shook. Never had she felt so scared in her life and never has she felt so pathetic. She bit her lip. Ciel was nothing without Sebastian. After all, he was just as small and weak as she was.

"Once I get rid of you I'll sell the Earl and make a fortune!"

 _"That's it!"_ Kagome looked at knife she still had in her hand. Wiping the blood off she looked up at Ciel. "Forgive me Ciel." she whispered.

He opened his mouth to answer, but she shushed him. Taking a hold of his hand she crawled out from beneath the desk and stood up. Instantly the crazy demon spotted her and started her way. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why is that?" he asked, voice laced with menace and lust for blood.

Kagome yanked on Ciel's arm and pulled him up. She turned him around so he'd have his back against her chest. She brought the knife up to his neck. "I'll kill him and then your dreams of being rich will crumble."

"You wouldn't dare." He said.

"Oh?" She pressed the cool metal against his neck, causing him to wince a little. "You took my powers from me, I have nothing left. It would be easy to slit his throat right her, right now."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?" She pressed it a little hard, causing a trickle of blood to trail down his neck.

 _"Is she mad?"_ Ciel couldn't tell if she was serious or not. He wasn't willing to take those chances.

"You know who I am. You should know I've purified many demons in my life time and even killed a few humans." Techinally It wasn't a lie. She has killed humans before, but they had already been dead.

The demon let loose a low growl. "Why you..."

"Now of course I'm willing to negotiation with you." She smirked. "I'll let you have Ciel if you give me my powers back and leave and never return to the Phantomhive manor EVER again."

"Tch. I couldn't do that even if I wanted to."

"Oh?"

"The ring was designed to TAKE your powers, not give them back." he explained. "My master fully intended on taking over the world using this ring, but was killed shortly after creating it."

"Take the barrier down." Kagome demanded.

"Now why would I do that?" The demon took a step forward.

"Take it down NOW!" Kagome yelled applying more pressure on the knife. Ciel stiffened. Would she betray him and hand him over to that man?

"Alright! Take it easy!" He snapped. Kagome may have lost almost all of her powers, but she was still able to sense small things like barriers and Aura's. The barrier shattered, leaving the butler outside free of entry. "Now, give me the boy."

"Or what?" She mocked.

"I'll kill you!" He took another step.

"Another step and I'll slice his throat." she threatened.

"Why you backstabbing bitch! I don't care what happens to him as long as I have your head on a stick!" He bellowed as he finally lost it and lunged for the two of them. His human appearance dropped and he was left in his true form. Both Kagome and Ciel closed their eyes, waiting for an impact, but it never came.

Ciel peeked open his eye as did Kagome. Ciel was an inch away from losing an eye.

"I see I made it just in time." Sebastian said. Kagome's gaze traveled down to the man's stomach where she saw Sebastian's hand, covered in blood, through it.

"Damn... You..." the demon fell limp and Sebastian yanked his hand free and the demon hit the ground.

Kagome released Ciel and dropped to her knees, breathing heavily. She looked up and met his gaze. "I'm sorry Ciel. It was out of line to do something so reckless." She stood back up on shaky legs.

"W-well don't let it happen again." Ciel looked away from her, a small blush forming on his face that he tried his best to hide.

"Yes sir... For now I think I'm just going to go lay down..." Kagome took a few wobbly steps to walk past him, but the events of what had just happened caught up with her and she fell forward, right into Ciel's arms.

Ciel's face turned a deeper shade of red as he supported her. With a sigh, he lifted the girl into his arms, rather shocked that she weighed little to nothing, and headed straight for her bedroom.

"Clean up the mess." he ordered Sebastian as he left the room.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian smiled as he set to cleaning up the mess the demon had made and locating the other servants.

Ciel opened the doors to the room she was occupying and laid her out on the bed. He allowed a small smile to grace his lips and his visible blue eye softened. He turned to leave, only for a small hand to wrap around his wrist.

"Don't go..." she whispered, though her eyes were still closed, he could practically feel the fear radiating off of her. With a sigh, and a slightly red face, he kicked off his shoes and crawled into the bed beside her. Almost instantly Kagome had snuggled up to him, causing his blush to deepen, and was sleeping soundly.

It wasn't long before Ciel Phantomhive had also fallen asleep with the former priestess.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/n:

Ehhh Is Ciel a little OOC?

Well...

Tell me what you think

Read and review~

:)


End file.
